


Touch

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 4. “When was the last time you slept?”
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Touch

Y/N runs her fingers through Kells hair, his body stretched out on the couch. Her fingers catch on a knot and she mumbles an apology. He pats her wrist, telling her there’s no need for an apology.

As he starts to drift to sleep, he opens his eyes a sliver when he hears Y/N humming. It wasn’t too often that she did, when she did, he wanted to hear everyone minute of it since it was the closest thing she would do to singing. After another second of humming, he recognizes the song, one he had written after being up for three days straight. He has stop himself from laughing at the irony since he’s been up for three days straight now, and he knows that’s exactly why she’s running her fingers through his hair and letting him use her thighs as a pillow.

She had only looked at him for a half a second when he got home before asking when was the last time he slept. When she got her answer, she kissed him, fed him, and then put a movie on. Well aware that he would want to see Cassie for dinner and that if he slept in a bed, he would sleep for over twelve hours.

Reaching up, he blindly grabs the hand that’s fingers are running through his hair. Dragging it down to his lips, he kisses the center of the palm. “Thank you, babe.” The humming that stopped at his actions, picks back up, louder than before, fingers returning to his hair after she gently had brushed her thumb across his lips, telling him to keep his thanks to himself.


End file.
